


World Jumpers : Leap of Faith

by Teakyuun



Series: The World Jumpers [2]
Category: Original Work, World Jumpers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teakyuun/pseuds/Teakyuun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>World Jumpers are people who were born with the inevitable fate of travelling from world to world, universe to universe throughout their lifetime. Emmerich and Althea are two World Jumpers who traverse within the worlds to find each other, always find each other, always two together. This is the life they live, companions to the one who always remembers them while the familiar faces around them fail to recognise. Emmerich and Althea, Althea and Emmerich, hand in hand throughout each world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World Jumpers : Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a while ago but I only managed to write about two pages a day sporadically till I finally finished it.
> 
> This is Emmerich and Althea's story but not their whole story. Only a small fraction into their lives as World Jumpers. Hope you enjoy ovob

He stared at his surroundings. How long has it been since he first arrived? One or two years most likely. How old was he at this point nineteen, twenty? For all he knew he was just twenty and would stay twenty till he figured he wasn’t twenty anymore.

With so many different date systems, it was hard to keep track of.

Emmerich sighed before adjusting the rifle on his back and walking to secure the perimeter of the fort he was in. How unfortunate, to land in such a world; a zombie apocalypse. It was cliche but it’s not like Emmerich had a choice in the matter. At least he wasn’t too surprised. The previous world loved zombie apocalypse fiction and it was on various media platforms. 

Once Emmerich was done with securing the perimeter he walked back to one of the other men on watch in front of the warehouse before being told to head inside. Despite being shrouded in an almost pitch black sky, he easily found the entrance where two men were standing by the doors. He walked over to them calmly.

“You did good kid, not as clueless as before.” A gruff man laughed and ruffled Emmerich’s light brown hair. “You might actually be quite useful.”

“Aw come off it Charlie.” An older man chuckled, “Give the kid a break he probably had a lot to deal with.”

“..I’m not a kid anymore Thomas.” Emmerich muttered.

“Yeah well, when you get to be our age, anything’s young.” Thomas smiled, “So how’d the patrol go? See any of them undead wandering around?”

“Nothing out of the ordinary, it’s been pretty quiet.” Emmerich stuck his hands in his pockets, “Honestly, I’m not even sure if any of them are coming. If they did, the warehouse is pretty secure. The wall’s height is quite up there too.”

“Ahh I wouldn’t be too sure of that kid.” Charlie grimaced, “You never know what’s out there until it gets ya.”

Thomas crossed his arms in agreement, “Listen to the old man, he knows what he’s saying. Even if our little fort is secure we can’t tell for certain what’s gonna happen. Understand?”

“Yes Thomas.”

“Good, now get in before you freeze to death.”

Emmerich rubbed his gloved hands together before carefully opened the doors and entered the warehouse, it was dark with minimum lighting; to mask the fact the place was being used, and it was full of shelves and shelves of supply boxes. This warehouse was how he lived his life when he first arrived. It was often cold and sometimes the roof wouldn’t hold against the rain, but it was a big space and it was a space that was safe and Emmerich could feel it.  
“Ah! Emmerich you’re back!” An elderly woman made her way to Emmerich, it still surprised him to see her so spritely despite her age and circumstance. But hey, he already knew he was going to meet all sorts of people with the lifestyle he was living. Not that he had much to say in the matter considering.

“Hello Lucy, how have things been today?” He gave her a kind smile.

“Oh I’m glad you came back safe. Everyone has been fed and taken care of, though I’m afraid we may need to send a group out for more supplies soon.” Lucy patted Emmerich’s cheek, “I fear that it may be your turn next. Will you be able to handle it?”

“I think so, I’m not as unsure as I used to be.”

“You know what they say, experience shapes a person. People chance over the course of time, over the course of their lives. It is something we, as living beings, all go through regardless of who we are.” Lucy had a faraway look on her face that Emmerich couldn’t place. But he didn’t really bother to, as Lucy always spoke her mind. “Emmerich my boy, the world will always have its harsh moments but it is because of that harshness that we learn discipline and perseverance. Mankind has survived this long in this apocalypse, we can damn well survive even longer.”

“Language Lucy, there are children here.”

“Oh my apologies.” She then clasped her hands together, “Ohh that reminds me, you should be getting some rest soon. Head over to the tables, there’s some food that was left out for you. After that you can go rest where everyone else is.”

“Yes Lucy.”

“My, you certainly are a strange one.”

Emmerich only smiled once more before obediently following Lucy’s words. She was quite the old lady when you don’t listen to her. But that was just how she was. Lucy, Charlie, and Thomas, were the backbones of the whole warehouse fort. Without them looking after everyone else that was there, the fort would have been taken long ago. 

As Emmerich sat at one of the tables eating the food that was left for him, he couldn’t help but contemplate the idea of going out to scavenge for supplies. He wondered if the undead zombies were all he was going to see. He heard about what scavenging was like from the others who have gone and they all say the same thing. Sometimes they ran into zombies, sometimes human gangs, sometimes people in need. They would explore abandoned areas for useful items and even food which made them important to survival.

If Emmerich was going to go next, he had to prepare himself mentally and physically. He could meet his end with the undead or maybe he would finally get to see her. If she happened to be around at least.

Her.

Oh how Emmerich missed her.

He looked around at his surroundings, everything was so dull and sullen; even the clothing on their backs were worn and dirty and monochromatic. No one wore bright colours these days, it stood out too much. It was more appropriate to dress in colours that would help camouflage yourself; Apocalypse Chic, as she would call it. 

Emmerich found himself chuckling at the thought. If she were around even the most darkest days held some light. But there was no telling if she was even in this world with him. He sighed in frustration as he placed some food in his mouth. He seriously wished they never got separated every time they jumped, it was becoming a hassle trying to find her over and over again.

She was supposed to be his companion, but she was always never around when he arrived in a world. It’s not like it could be helped. Emmerich knew she wouldn’t just leave him. She was most likely out trying to find him, wherever she is.

Once he was done eating, he put away his cutlery and made his way into the sleeping area. It was a huge open space in the warehouse, away from the entrance but yet in view of all the supplies. It wasn’t much but that was what they had to work with. Though Emmerich supposed it was easier to keep watch on both survivors and supplies this way.

“Hey Emmerich, finally heading in for the night eh?” A younger girl with dirty blonde hair gave Emmerich a thumbs up as he walked past, “Heard you might be going on the next scavenge trip. Don’t die now.” The girl chuckled softly.

“Haha, very funny Julie.” Emmerich grimaced, “Why don’t you just keep watch quietly like every other person who kept watch.”

Julie made a face, “You’re no fun.”

“A zombie apocalypse isn’t exactly fun.”

“I know I know.” Julie twiddled her thumbs as she crossed her legs on the crate she was sitting on. “I just need to do this. Joke around I mean. It’s not like I know how else to cope.”

“I don’t know how sending me off to the gallows count as coping.”

“Hah, there you go again!” Julie cried in a hushed tone, “The gallows huh? You sound like you’re talking right out of a storybook.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

“Anyway sorry, you know how it is with me.” Julie shakes her head apologetically, “Just head to bed. I’ll keep watch.”

Emmerich made his way to his spot close to the entrance; it was easier for him to deal with anything that comes that way, and placed his rifle on the ground. Julie was a nice girl. She was very brave for someone who was at least fifteen. Emmerich couldn’t help but feel like she reminded him of her. He couldn’t help it. His companion; her, she was his sun, his moon, and his stars. She was his north star, his compass. Emmerich’s heart clenched. He really wished he was where she was. He laid on the blanket laid out for him on the floor, his arms holding his head as he stared at the ceiling. He was always with her, and she was always with him. But they always had to find each other. Again and again.

His eyes closed as he drifted off, his heart beating as he dreamt of the girl he loved.

“Alright listen here, I don’t really need to debrief anyone on scavenging.” 

It was morning and Emmerich was standing sleepily among the others going to scavenge. He looked around him and recognised a few that he worked with. It turns out Charlie and Thomas were leading the group. Everyone had already prepped themselves as much as they could.

“Just make sure you’re careful in gathering supplies, and stick together! We’re not going to have a situation like last time. That’s why, running off on your own is completely forbidden no matter how chivalrous you’re trying to be.” Charlie was strict when he emphasized the latter part of his words. Though everyone knew why.

Emmerich rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Seriously what did he ever do to land in such a world? Maybe it was a good thing if he didn’t find her in this world in the end. The past couple of years he was here were hellish at best.

He caught Julie on the corner of his eye and he saw her kicking stones at her feet sullenly. When she looked up at him Emmerich smiled softly. She returned a weak smile.

“Now, we better get a move on if we want to be back before dark.” Charlie began walking towards the gates of the walls with Thomas and the other members of the group behind him.

“Be careful now you hear?” Lucy’s voice rang.

“We’ll be back soon.” Emmerich replied, hoisting his rifle onto his back and adjusting it as it rested against his backpack. As everyone left the warehouse fort, he followed suit.

“Again in the desolate wasteland, kid, this is the time where you become a man.” Thomas cracked his knuckles as Emmerich made his way to him. 

“Really? Are we thinking about those things right now?” Emmerich made a face.

“Come now, there’s no harm in these things. I bet you’ve heard something similar from Julie.”

“About what?”

“How else to cope.”

“Oh.”

Emmerich paused for a moment, he only spent a few years in this world and due to the nature of his life he knew moments like this were only temporary. But for the others in the warehouse fort, how did it feel to live this life day to day for almost decades? Julie was born into this life, whereas others like Lucy learnt to live with it. Emmerich tried to imagine what life would’ve been like, but it was difficult.

“It’s a tough life kid.” Thomas spoke sadly, “You get too used to it. Seeing people die; living, undead. Sometimes you see strangers, sometimes loved ones. It’s impossible to forget the people who left you behind.”

“I’m sure it’s the same for them.”

“Hm?”

“It’s impossible to forget the people you left behind when you care about them. Who they are to you, that feeling will never go away.” Emmerich stared at his feet as they walked, “Even when you want to stay you can’t.”

“Sounds like you’ve been going through a tough time before we found ya.” Thomas chuckled softly and patted Emmerich on the back. “Hey, whatever happens kid, their memories will be with you.”

After a short time Thomas took a deep breath, “Phew! Enough of the sap talk, we better get a move on to the scavenge site. We’re lucky we got others to look after our distracted backs. Now, get focused we gotta group to protect from the accursed undead.”

Emmerich gave Thomas a smile, “Right!”

“Woah there missy, I’d put your pistols down if I were you.”

“I don’t want any trouble old man. Just lead your group away and I won’t shoot.”

Thomas and Emmerich looked at each other. In the span of their conversation, Charlie moved up ahead with some of the group; leaving the two near the back.

“What’s going on?” Emmerich asked.

“Dunno kid, better check it out. Sounds like Charlie got into a scuffle.”

The two of them made their way to the front where Charlie was holding his rifle up, pointing it towards a girl dressed in a few layers and dirt on her face; her complexion only a tad darker than Emmerich’s tanned skin. What stood out however was her bright blue eyes and mess of unruly black hair, similar to Lucy and Charlie.

“Now now girlie we don’t want any trouble either. We just want to get to the next scavenge site as quick as possible. If you cooperate I’ll even consider letting you join the group.”

“I told you. That scavenge site ain’t safe.”

“And I told you little miss, we ain’t got the time to take that chance.”

“And you ain’t got time to lose any more people!” The girl barked, imitating Charlie’s words.

“Wowee that girl’s sure got something alright.” Thomas placed a hand on Charlie’s rifle, “Listen to the girl a little bit won’t you you old geezer? She’s just giving a warning.”

“That’s right. A warning.” She shifted her pistols from Charlie to Thomas and then paused when she pointed to Emmerich. She froze.

Emmerich froze too.

The girl’s eyes widened before she blinked, she peered at Emmerich as if analysing him. “...Em?”

“Yeah..” Emmerich replied quietly.

She lowered her pistols and returned them to their holders, causing Charlie and Thomas to pull back in curiosity. She gazed at Emmerich with a hesitant smile, “What took you so long?”

“Emmerich kid.” Charlier lowered his rifle and turned to Emmerich, “Do you know this girl?”

“I do.” Emmerich muttered in reply before running to the girl. “Althea!”

“Emmerich!”

The two ran towards each other and embraced, holding the other tightly. Emmerich buried in Althea’s hair and Althea buried in Emmerich’s shoulder. They stayed that way for a moment before quickly pulling apart; remembering the environment they were in. 

“Betcha never thought we’d land in a place like this huh?” Althea grinned.

“Not at all.”

“Emmerich kiddo who is this girl?” Thomas called out, amused by the look in Emmerich’s face.

“Uh she’s…” Emmerich paused, “With me.” He chuckled nervously when Althea made a face. Emmerich then turned to her, “Are you hurt? You didn’t get, bit or anything did you?”

“I’m fine, slow down a little bit okay? I still need to explain.” Althea; with her hands still firmly grasping Emmerich’s arms, turned to the scavenge group. “I’m Althea, I came from hospital fort up north.”

“The hospital fort? Heard that was a pretty big settlement.” Charlie murmured.

“It still is.”

“So what happened to you missy?

“I was on a scavenge trip with a small group.”

“Ah, I’m guessing you went to that scavenge site you warned us about?”

Althea paused for a moment, taking a deep breath, “The scavenge site is incredible. Completely untouched, still housing the crates of food and medicine but there’s a catch.” Her grip on Emmerich tightened. “Horde Queen. She took out every single one of my companions. I only survived because I was pushed away to safety.”

“And that’s why you don’t want us going anywhere near there.” Charlie smiled. “Sorry Althea, but we’re going there anyway.”

“But!”

“Don’t stop us now girlie. We’ve got no other choice. The Horde Queen may have wiped your group out, but we got a bunch of people to take care of.” Charlie walked over and ruffled her hair, “You know kid, you’ve got guts. I like that. Reminds me of my wife Lucy, that face of yours proves it.”

Charlie walked forward with rifle in hand, “Come on everyone! We got some undead to scatter.” As Charlie pressed forward the rest of the group followed.

“You two better get a move on lest you get left behind now.” Thomas beckoned the two of them forward.

“That old man, it’s like he never listens regardless of where we are.” Althea mutters under her breath, so soft that no one but Emmerich caught her words.

And he understood.

“That sure is quite a large horde for the Horde Queen.” Thomas noted as the scavenge group was hidden around the perimeter of the scavenge site. “The biggest I’ve seen yet.”

Althea gave him a look as if to say I told you so.

“I suppose the best thing to do at this point is try not to engage the enemy.” Charlie whispered.

Emmerich scanned the environment, wondering what the best strategy would be to deal with the Horde Queen. She was probably the most ridiculous opponent compared to the regular undeads. But that’s because the Horde Queen was more or less a mass of dead female bodies. How that somehow worked was beyond Emmerich’s comprehension though compared where he was from and what he’s been through, it was not as surprising.

“Em look.” Althea grabbed his arm in a very hushed voice. She was rather good at speaking quietly. Althea pointed in the distance, it was in the opposite direction from the pile of what looked to be crates behind the Horde Queen. “Do you feel that? Over there?”

“Yeah.” Emmerich replied, “I guess it’s time.”

“What was that?” Charlie asked.

“Uhh I guess it’s time for my emergency plan.” Emmerich hastily thought, “I never thought it’d come down to it but since it’s for the greater good.”

“Hey now, you’re not thinking something stupid are you?” Charlie raised an eyebrow.

“No not at all Charlie.” Emmerich cleared his throat, “I guess it’s borderline but the Horde Queen wiped out Thea’s scavenge group. We have to take this risk to make sure the warehouse fort still survives.”

“I’m just saying kid, if you’re going to risk your life this ain’t gonna fly. Everyone is going to survive or my name ain’t Charles Myrtus.”

“.....Don’t worry you old son of a gun.” Althea spoke with a pained smile, “If anyone’s going to take down Charles it’s Lucia right?”

“How did you--”

“A-Anyway!” Emmerich cleared his throat once more, “Althea and I will distract the Horde Queen while the rest of you quickly grab the crates. We don’t have time to check what’s in them right now.”

“Em’s right. We’ll distract the horde, you get the crates. It’s simple no one dies, the warehouse lives another day.”

“What about your fort?” Thomas asks.

“They’ll live without me.”

“You have to sneak over as soon as we get the horde’s attention understand?” Emmerich took Althea’s hand, “Bout time we get ready to leave. It’s been a pretty good few years boys, but right now, we have a horde to tempt.”

As the two try to get up, Charlie grabs Althea’s arm making her look back in wonder.

“Wait.” Charlie paused, “I don’t know who and were you both came from, but from the looks of things you certainly didn’t come from here. You two better not die tonight. Live another day.”

“Of course we will. That’s just how we are.” Althea smiled and pushed Charlie’s hand off her before running with Emmerich towards the Horde Queen.

“You heard them, get a move on!” Charlie beckoned the group around the back, waiting for the right time to sneak towards the supplies.

“Hey your majesty! You hungry? Eat bullets you overgrown human chimera!” Althea shot her pistol with a free hand whilst Emmerich ran. Since he was the faster runner of the two, he had to make sure Althea caught up.

Althea shot the ground before the Horde Queen’s bottom as a warning before moving her shots upwards. The bullets pierced the Horde Queen’s legs then stomach, the shoulders, before grazing her head. The shots made the Horde Queen angry, and she gave chase to the two leading the groups of undead along with her.

They all ran in the opposite direction of the supplies.

Meanwhile, the scavenge group saw the opportunity to seaze as many supplies as they could, carrying crates and bags of items, running off from the infested scavenge site amongst ruins of buildings.

As they ran with the supplies, Emmerich and Althea quickly found themselves cornered at a cliffside; the bottom of the cliff leading down into a steep valley. They continued to grip each other’s hand.

From the cliffside two figures stood against the wind, a horde of the undead reaching out the clutch them between their fingers; rushing as best as they could to devour the two’s living flesh, the Horde Queen looming over the entire group with bloodlust in it’s eyes. The Emmerich and Althea noticed their scavenge group running for their lives with supply crates in hand, Charlie and Thomas looking on at them fearfully.

A flash of bright blue emerged from below the cliffside. Lashes of lightning and swirls of light twisted and turned behind the figures on the cliffside, causing strong winds to blow against their backs. Emmerich looked at Althea, and Althea looked at Emmerich, the colours of the lights reflecting on their faces. They looked at the horde, then back at the swirling light, then they glanced over at the two who looked over at them worriedly.

Emmerich and Althea merely smiled. They waved in farewell before giving a knowing look at each other.

“Leap of faith?” Emmerich asked.

“Leap of faith.” Althea replied.

Together they leaped into the swirling vortex where a whole new world awaited them.

World Jumpers are people who were born with the inevitable fate of travelling from world to world, universe to universe throughout their lifetime. Any person they meet; any version of those people they meet, the relationships they formed with those same people always start from scratch.

The World Jumpers were never meant to keep lasting relationships even with each other. Though some still try despite all odds.

For what reason do they keep jumping?


End file.
